iCyber
by FullMetalShortyLuver
Summary: What happens when iCarly crew get Facebooks? find out and see  this is a seddie fic
1. Sam's post 1

**Sam Puckett is craving ribs.  
****2 seconds ago **_Comment-Like_

Freddie Benson  
We all know you like ribs, Puckett.

Sam Puckett  
Hmm...who knew YOU'D be the first one to comment!

Carly Shay  
Be nice you two!

Freddie Benson  
Well, Princess Puckett, I got bored.

Sam Puckett  
So you decided to stalk me?

Freddie Benson  
No. It was on my home page, for your information.

Sam Puckett  
Surrrrrre it was.

Freddie Benson  
Whatever..

Sam Puckett  
Dork.

Freddie Benson  
Demon.

Carly Shay  
*facepalm* You two drive me nuts.


	2. Freddie's post 1

**Freddie Benson needs a new hard drive for my laptop (sigh)**  
** 3 minutes ago Like-Comment**

Sam Puckett  
Awwww does wittle Fredikins need a wew warddrive?

Freddie Benson  
You truly are a blond headed demon. .

Sam Puckett  
Yuppp. ;)

Freddie Benson  
What's with the winking, Puckett?

Sam Puckett  
I dunno, I'ma head over to Carly's. LATERZ DORRKKK.

Freddie Benson  
I'll see ya there.


	3. Carly's post 1

**Carly Shay**

**OMG Sam and Freddie are driving me nuts HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!**

**2 minutes ago  
**

Freddie Benson

Sorry carls

Sam Puckett

you know its all playful

Carly Shay

I dont care! its annoying as HELL. Just kiss and get it over with

Frieddie Benson

Wait WHAT?

Sam Puckett

WHOA THERE SHAY.

Carly Shay

UGH NVM

Sam Puckett

uhm..okay

Freddie Benson

Sam we better head over iCarly starts in 20

Sam Puckett

K thx C yall there

Carly Shay

See you guys :)


	4. Gibby's post 1

**Gibby Gibson is afraidd of being on iCarly...wish him luck.**

**2 seconds ago**

Carly Shay

Dont worry...we promise not to harm you today

Sam Puckett

You better get yo Gibby flavored butt over here!

Freddie Benson

Yea Gibbs iCarly starts in 10.

Gibby Gibson

Okay...okay geez

Carly Shay

Be nice to gibby

Sam Puckett

Why? Do you loooooove gibby carls?

Carly Shay

No!

Freddie Benson

Okay...if you say so...Cibby

Carly Shay

SEDDIE!

Gibby Gibson

Shut up guys..i'll be over in a minute.


	5. Sams post 2

**Sam Puckett thinks iCarly went very well this week! GO WATCH.**

**4 minutes ago**

Carly Shay

Yes it did

Freddie Benson

Our best one yet :DDDDDDDDD

Sam Puckett

*nod*

Carly Shay

I liked our "Whats gibby thinking "segmant

Freddie Benson

I KNEW IT! YOU LIKE THE GIBSTER

Carly Shay

NO I DON'T IDIOT D:

Sam Puckett

I agree with the dork

Carly Shay

Well that because you LOOOOVEE Freddie.

Sam Puckett

Hold up,excuse me?

Freddie Benson

EW,just no Carly

Gibby Gibson

Wow you guys

Carly Shay

Shut up Gibby.

Sam Puckett

Whatever Im outie

Freddie Benson

Same. Wanna go to the Groovy Smoothie sam?

Sam Puckett

Kay. Cya there

Carly Shay

WHATEVER YOU TWO

Gibby Gibson

They have issues.


	6. Freddies post 2

**Freddie Benson is EXTREMELY annoyed at Carly!**

**5 minutes ago**

Sam Puckett

Ya,so am i *scowls*

Freddie Benson

I ,mean geez THERE WILL NEVER BE SEDDIE

Sam Puckett

Exactly she doesnt GET that.

Freddie Benson

i know right?

Sam Puckett

Welp,Im hungry TO PIZZA I GO

Freddie Benson

Can i come with?

Sam Puckett

OKay i'll meet you at Mario's

Freddie Benson

Ok


	7. Carlys post 2

**Carly Shay is lonely IM SORRY GUYS! :(**

**1 minute ago**

Sam Puckett

GAH curse u carls. i cant stay mad!

Carly Shay

YAY! what about u freddie?

Freddie Benson

Same

Carly Shay

:DDDDDDDDD

Gibby Gibson

Carly,we're late

Carly Shay

OH! yeah we r i gtg later sam/freddie

Sam Puckett

?

Freddie Benson

...


	8. Gibbys post 2

**Gibby Gibson has a secret can you keep it promise this one you'll save,better lock it in your pocket takin this one to the grave.**

**6 minutess ago**

Freddie Benson

This sounds familiar...

Sam Puckett

Yeah,what is it Gibbs?

Gibby Gibson

Look it up...lol

Carly Shay

I'm bored...anyone up for smoothies?

Freddie Benson

SHOOSH YEA

Sam Puckett

Why not? sure

Gibby Gibson

Im in

Carly Shay

Kay..(SAM BRING YOUR OWN MONEY)

Sam Puckett

Yeah yeah yeah...


	9. Sam's post 3

**Sam Puckett has had a change of heart**

**4 minutes ago**

Freddie Benson

how?

Sam Puckett

eh,small thing

Carly Shay

*knows* hehehehe!

Sam Puckett

Dont DARE.

Carly Shay

I wont

Sam Puckett

ok. good


	10. Freddies post 3

_( A/N Hey guys! I love all the positive feedback I have been getting :) Before freddie posts I'd like to give a huge thanks for all the positive comments and stuff liek that its really awesome of all of you 3 Im really honored,,this is my first time writing a fanfic..andim still quite new so i appreciate it! ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS )_

**Freddie Benson is finally fried chicken..YAY!**

**8 seconds ago**

Carly Shay

Huh?

Freddie Benson

If you only knew...

Carly Shay

Oh...kai...

Sam Puckett

Nice dork...

Gibby Gibson

Fried Chicken?

Sam Puckett

dude...this is hilarious

Freddie Benson

Ohmygod! *facepalm*


	11. What Carly saw

(Im halting Facebook for a sec...hehe im so EVIL this is from Carly's POV..what she saw at the groovy smoothie..this leads up to her post...dnt worry you wont be disappointed)

**~Groovy Smoothie~**

I was shocked at what i saw...but yet i KNEW this would happen sooner or later..I'm just shocked..I'm supposed to be kepty in the loop...now this...AGAIN? My GOD. I wanted to scream at them but yet...I can't they look so happy...I guess I'll just post on facebook and see what happens...BWAHAHAHA I CANT WAIT TO TELL THE GIBBS :D**  
**


	12. Carlys post 3

**Carly Shay has seen something...Samantha and Fredward..I am so disappointed in you two**.

**6 minutes ago**

Sam Puckett

What exactly did you see?

Carly Shay

You two lip locking at Groovy Smoothie

Freddie Benson

CHIZ.

Carly Shay

SPILL IT.

Sam Puckett

Me and Freddie are...

Freddie Benson

Dating.

Carly Shay

.IT!

Sam Puckett

Shut up okay?

Freddie Benson

Question Carls

Carly Shay

Shoot

Freddie Benson

Ur dating Gibby arent u?

Carly Shay

Mayyybe...

Sam Puckett

Shoosh...why do we date these nubs?

Carly Shay

*shrug*


	13. Gibbys post 3

**Gibby Gibson loves her 33**

**6 minutes ago**

Carly Shay

I love you too

Gibby Gibson

I love you more

Sam Puckett

Oh god WHAT HAVE WE ALL GOTTEN INTO!

Freddie Benson

LOL i dunno but whatever it is it doesnt matter as long as were together

Sam Puckett

Agreed. I love you Fried Chicken

Freddie Benson

I love you too,my blonde headed demon


	14. THE FINAL RESULT

**Sam Puckett is in a reationship with**

**_Freddie Benson_**

******Freddie Benson is in a realtionship with**

******_Sam Puckett_**

******Carly Shay is in a realtionship with**

_******Gibby Gibson**_

******Gibby Gibson is in a realtionship with**

******_Carly Shay_  
**


End file.
